sea flower
by foxfary
Summary: Sakura is the princess of the small island she livs on but dosnt know it, when an evil wizard pays some sailors to kidnap her she just dosnt know why.
1. prologue

Yay I'm so excited! this is my first fanfic and I'm surprised i got this far but the directions are easy to fallow. Thank yous all my readers. i would greatly appreciate any suggestions, and never forget to.............

REACH OUT TO THE EARTH AND THE UNIVERSE SPARKLING!!!!

PS: i stole that last line from "Gravitation" i just love it! so yah i dont own it and its probably copy written

"Princess," the two knights bowed deeply to the polished marble floor. "Fujitaka, Ranryu, how many times do I have to tell you call me Nadeshiko." the beautiful princess said gently. Nadeshiko had soft green eyes and smoky gray hair. And she was as gentle as the flower she was named after.

"But, you are a princess!" Ranryu said defensivly. Ranryu had dark chocolate hair and eyes of the same color. "Whale that be true, we've been friends for far longer than I came to be seen as a princess." she said as she gracefully stood up from her thrown to make her friends stand. "Isn't that right Fujitaka?" she asked.

"Don't bring me into this." Fujitaka smiled kindly. "I don't want to make my fiancé mad." Fujitaka had light auburn hair.

It was well known thug out the kingdom that Fujitaka and Nadeshiko, were to be married. But what was to never been known was that Ryuran also loved the fair princess. Dispite his feelings he wished his two friends happiness. Soon after the wedding however he couldn't stand it anymore so he set sail to a distant land, and he was never seen agen.

Many senturys later

A Young girl walked through a small town near the sea. The Young girl had soft green eyes and auburn hear. The young girls name was Sakura.


	2. a good day

Sakura walked merely through her sea side town. "Good morning Sakura." an elderly woman said as Sakura approached the fruit stand. "Good morning Mrs. Bickerbee. How are the apples today?" Sakura asked sweetly, gently placing some apples in her basket, she then took out three gold coins and paid for the apples. "Oh, here have one on the house." Mrs. Bikerbee said handing Sakura another apple with her plump aged hand. Sakura smiled gratefully. "Thank you Mrs. Bickerbee." Sakura exclaimed happily. "Anything to keep a smile on that little face of yours." The old woman replied with a wrinkled smile of her own. With that Sakura was off agen.

Sakura closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the salty sea air. Though she knew nothing of her royal bloodline, she had, however, hurd the story of princess Nadeshko. Her mother who was named after the fair princess used to tell Sakura storeys about her before she died. at the end of evary story Sakura would ask her mother "Mommy, did Nadeshko, and Fujitaka ever have a child of they're own?" and her mother would always answer with, "Someday my daughter i will tell you but not today."

"Sakura!" a voice called Sakura opened her eyes to see who it was. it was a yung girl from the village, following her were other girls. "Good morning girls" Sakura smiled and curtsied low to the ground, "Good morning miss." the girls responded before a giggle escaped them. It was a game Sakura had made up to act like princesses. "Sakura, Eriol is looking for you." said Rika. "Oh dear." Sakura sighed. Sir Eriol was a king of the neighboring country,he was also a magician who wanted more than anything to marry Sakura though she didn't know why.

After she gave each of the girls an apple she walked back to town. "Sakura!" an all too familiar voice called she sighed once agen and turned around to see a man with midnight black hair and blue eyes. he wor the standerd wair for a magician, and a pair of small glasses hung low on his nose. "Eriol, i herd you looking for me?" Sakura asked. "Why yes, i was, i wanted to tell you that I'm terribly sorry but i must return to my contry." he said handing sakura a boquet of roses. "Eriol i told you no more flowers." Sakura sighed for the third time that day as she put the flowers in her basket. "I also told you that i dont like you that way." "I wont take no for an anser." Eriol smirked his usual smirk that, in Sakuras opinion, made him look more like a wolf on the prowl. "Ill see you later." he said as eh walked away

"Wont he ever giv up?" Sakura shook her head in pitty as she walked home. "Roses agen." Sakura frownd. She actually hated roses they were soo terrably borring and ordanary. They also simply made her sad. But no matter how many times she had told Eriol about her feelings twords them he simply bought her more simply stating that no girl can resist roases. "Im home." she called walking thrugh the door of her small cottage. Sakura lived in a small wite cottage with ivy vins growing up all fore walls of the outside. "Hello Tomis." Sakura said setting her basket on the counter. The large gray cat simply lifted its head in acnowledge ment to her. Sakura gently placed todays roses in a large vace with yesterdays. Though she hated roases she still put them in a vace on her window sill, out of respect for the gift. Just as she was putting the vase back in its normal spot on the window a small yellow lion thing flew in on its snow whitw wings. "Hay there Kiro, want some breakfast?" Sakura asked. "Am i ever!" Kiro cheered.

After eating breakfast Sakura spent the rest of the day in her garden she told the flowers storys of when she was little. Lazy Tomis the cat napped lazaly in the sun on a wooden chair. Kiro sat on a nereby pirch nibbling on an apple Sakura had saved for him. Now with all her flowers waterd she was ready to play with her friends, but first she neded to clean up she was a total mess from gardining. She changed out of her brown pesents gown into a clean magenta one.

Fall was on its way but it was still verry warm so the sleevs on her dress were short, when she got to where her friends usuealy hang out they playd various games, hide-and-go-seek, Tag, Marko Polo, you know kid stuff. it was then that the boys started to arriving. "Oh no its the boys, we better leave before they force us to play war." the girls say as they flea home to do theyr chores and avoid the boys. all the girls had left but Sakura, because she liked to play the part as a captured pricess in these games.

"I have saved the princess!" a boy with a wooden sword told another boy with a paper crown. "Thank you for saving me, o' brave knight." Sakura acted. "I have to go home now, its getting dark." Sakura said pointing to the setting sun which was ready to dissapear under the ocian. "Okay," the boys said in unisin.

Sakura walked silently as the sun sank into the sea like a wunded ship. Just then Kiro flew down and pirched on her soulder. "Did you come to walk me home?" She asked stroking his haid. "Of cours i did it was getting dark and girls shuldnt be walking alone in the deark." Kiro reasond simply. "Today, was a good day, but i still havnt been on a boat." Sakura sighed. She had always loved the sea. Before she died Sakuras mother promesed that theyd go on a boat together, but sadly Sakura was left alone soon after.

It was dark now and evarything was quiet exept the crikets an the accasonal chatter between Sakura and Kiro "Oh, look at the stars Kiro!" Sakura exclamed looking to the sky. Kiro did look up and the stars seemed to twinkle off of his small black eyes. Suddenly a sack of some sort came out of the shadows and covered Sakura and Kiro. "Hoe~" Sakura gasped trying to escape the sack. As the equally starteld Kiro flew franticly around trying to find a way out "Haha, cought her!" a deep voice cheered. "I dont think this is a good idea." another voice said. "Not only is it kidnapping, but it was two on one, it wasnt verry sportsman like." "Who cares? Were getting paid a hefty price and trapping is trapping wether its a girl or an animal." The first voice spoke agen.


	3. Kidnaped

Sakura was apparently thrown into a carriage of some sort because she felt herself thud into the hard wood. Before she could get off of the uncomfortable position of sitting on Kiro the cart jerked in an unknown direction tipping her over on her back. "Kiro, are you okay?" sakura whispered hoping her friend was unharmed. "..." Sakura looked down to find Kiro had been knocked unconscious. _'What is happening? where are these people taking me? Kiro please wake up i don't know what to do!' _Sakura thought feeling drowsy. and before she knew it she fell asleep.

Sakura finally woke up when her body fell into the hard floor with a thud. "Wow, hay, whats happening?" Kiro exclaimed ruffling his white feathers and flapping them frantically. "This is what the prince sent us to get? a sack?" asked a gruff voice. "No the prince told us to get the beutiflull flower of royalty from the small island of Tomoada. So tahts what i did." replied the same voice she had hurd befire before the sack opened up.

The minute Kiro got the chance he rocketed out of the sack, spiraling into the air. "Hoe~" sakura gasped looking around her. She was apparently on a ship, and siting in the middle of a circle of men! "He sent us to get a girl!" a voice exclaimed. Sakura looked to the owner of the voice it was a man with dark brown hair and black eyes, he had large muscles bulging out of his worn out striped shirt. she soon noticed that most of the other men were in the same condition, '_These men are sailors.' _she thought.

"This _girl _has the same bloodline as the great princess Nadeshko." said a familiar voice from behind Sakura. She slowly turned to find the man who had kidnapped her. He was very different from the sailors. he wore cloths that were obviously made of fur,and hide of the many creatures he had undoubtedly killed. This man was a hunter sheassumed. Kiro finally realising that there was no land in sight came down and rested on Sakuras shoulder. "Why did you bring me here?" Sakura glared at the man. "The Prince of Clou ordered us to capture you and bring you to his kingdom." The trapper replied. "Eriol? Why would he tell you to do that?" Sakura asked. The trapper man sighed. "In your country there is a famous story of a beautifully princess correct?" the man asked. "That's right." Sakura answered. Well your the decedent of that princess." the man exclaimed. "Sakura your royalty?" Kiro asked shocked.

"Wait that still doesn't explain why I'm here." Sakura said. "Well Prince Eriol wishes for you hand, and knew you'd never agree so he paid me to kidnap you." the Trapper explained. "So hes going to force me to marrie him! just because im a princess!" Sakura growld feeling verry angry. "Well im sure your beuty has something to do with it," a sailor added attempting to flatter her. But this only made her mor angry. "Thats it, im not just going to stand around andbe used." Sakura said standing up ready to leave only to remember that land was no where to be seen.

"Were already out?" Sakura whined under her breath. "Haha, your not leaving any time soon. And you will soon be married to the Prince" the trapper chucled. "Even if you do run your little island will be in truble. His highness already sent soulgers over there for the backup." The man then began to laugh in loud belts of laughter. "I dont think its funny." A soft voice cut in. All heds turned to see a thin yung man, he had shiny silver hair and gentle hynny gold eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses.

"Of course you don't Yuki, your just a weakling. You cant even be on a ship without turning green." The trapper cackled. Sakura took a closer look at the new comers face, his face was white, no not pale, but white like a sheet. He was obviously sea sick from being on a boat.

"Now, be useful for once and take our little flower to her room." The trapper ordered. Yuki walked up to Sakura with shaky legs, his face showed signs of pain. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked the kind looking man. "Yes im fine im just a little sea sick thats all.

Im sooo sorry that took so long . first my computer was actin funny, not haha funny but anyway, then i have to study for finals, and i wont be done till next thursday, so just wait a little longer for the next chapter. Thank yous all for readin'.

P.S. for some reason the spell checker isnt working so im soo sorry for the spelling errors, i cant spell for my life.


End file.
